


Ningen Elegy (or, What's the Point of Being, Black)

by Pablo360



Category: Dragon Ball, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Ningen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pablo360/pseuds/Pablo360
Summary: I like to imagine that Zamasu sang this little ditty to Goku Black before Mai tried to shoot off Black's Potara earring.





	Ningen Elegy (or, What's the Point of Being, Black)

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of What's the Use of Feeling, Blue? from Steven Universe (originally sung by Yellow Diamond)

Why would you want to be him?  
What do you even see in him  
That previously we had lacked?  
Oh, tell me  
What's the point of being, Black?

Why would you ever prever him?  
His power's a perversion  
You're mortal and you can't go back!  
Dear brother,  
What's the point of being, Black?

These mortals have no use  
Ever since the world began —  
That's the entire premise  
Of the Zero Ningen Plan  
We've murdered every god  
And almost every man!  
We mete justice when we will it, Black  
That body — we should kill it, Black!

Yes, of course I still hate him  
I want to obliterate him  
I could do it with just one attack  
So tell me  
What's the point of being  
What's the point of being  
What's the point of being—

*interrupted by gunfire*


End file.
